


Come Back To Me

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Tegami Bachi
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, and don't feel like relationship tags, i forgot Bandit..., i'm in pain, oh whatever it's one of the unnamed pups then, or character tags, will probably put them in tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Exotic dancer Lag (Gauche comes to see and falls in love. They eventually get engaged. Gauche gets drugged/napped. They give him head trauma to make him forget...They lie and tell him he's Noire. Dingo shift Roda is his thief partner. He eventually meets and falls for Lag again. Roda falls for Niche. (Both are of age, btw.) Oh, and Connor takes care of the horses, and Sunny bakes and cooks with the other designated food makers. Jiggy still does mail delivery, but there's no heart bullets or anything in this universe. Jessy helps him, of course, and has her own horse, while he has a motorcycle. Zazie just kind of...exists, and brings stray cats to his living space, but then again Jessica brings home strays too. Sodoku sings for the dancers, which are Lag, Niche, and a couple ocs (probably Hideo and Shirro). That's it.





	Come Back To Me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jiggy Pepper, a thirty six year old man whose younger adopted siblings had passed away, sighed a bit. The bisexual, turquoise eyed and brown haired man looked around a moment. He's human, well like everyone else here, with a slightly lighter skin tone. Anyhow, he was looking for his woman, Jessy, not that she knew yet that he liked her that way. He sat on the motorbike, gun in its holster (a measure of protection) and the hawk sitting on his shoulder. Harry, quite the beautiful hawk in fact, preened his pretty feathers a bit. The man touched and rubbed his eye scar a moment, then grinned when the horse ran up. Sheikh is a beautiful black spotted white Arabian mix gelding. He smiled at the horse, then saw Jessy, Jessy V Romanus, making her way over to them. She looked like she'd been crying again, thinking of her family no doubt...and he didn't like it. Three of them, Judoin, Lara, and Blaire, had passed away in a tragic accident four summers ago. Benio, her younger brother, had also gone missing that same year. The human woman sighed, and looked at her crush, then her fair skin flushed a bit. The thirty year old hummed, scuffing a foot in the dirt then finally looking up again. She shook out long and wavy dark red hair, dark brown eyes hyper focused on the man before her. The not very tall and only one hundred twenty five pound woman seemed to be thinking. She smirked as she said "Let's have a race," and waited for him to answer. He smirked as he said "Okay, but if I win you have to make me a special dessert." She huffed a bit, then said "Fine, if I win you have to...have to give me a kiss." She then quickly got on the gelding, so she didn't have to look at him after saying that. He blinked, then smirked as he said "Okay," and started off, looking back at her. Come on, Sheikh, get a move on!" he heard her say, and he chuckled a bit. "We're wasting daylight here," she then said, which was a bit of an exaggeration this time. She hummed with happiness when the horse finally began to trot through the camp. She hummed and pressed him into a canter, then a full out run, once they were out of camp and away from people.

Meanwhile Zazie Winters, a twenty eight year old bisexual human male with a slight crush on Jiggy, glanced around. He ran a hand through dark hair, then over one light skinned arm. Of course, his arm was covered by a sleeve, because it was cold out today. Brown eyes blinked when he saw the other object of his affections leading a dog. Her brother, Johnathan, was with her and the dog as well, and looked the slightest bit annoyed. Zazie knew Jessica wouldn't care, however, because once she'd taken in an animal she was keeping it. He smiled fondly as he looked to his own rescue cat, Vashuka, a black Maine Coon Savannah mix. This meant she had shorter fur but bigger ears, and she was pure black. She purred and rubbed on her human, just as loyal to him as he was to others. While he became lost in thought of whether his parents would be proud of him, the siblings looked at him. The redhead female human, Jessica V Robb, hummed and smiled. She nudged her younger brother, whom huffed at her...Jess huffed right back, rolling her eyes a bit at the younger human male with the same eyes as hers. They both have the brown eyes of their mother, one Lisa Robb, as do their siblings. Their siblings would be an older sister, older sibling, and younger and bratty sister. Both also had lighter skin like their parents, their blue eyed father being known as Gary. Anyhow, the intelligent and fast running one sighed and shook out curly red hair. She was slightly shorter and lighter tan her dirty-blonde haired younger brother there. The twenty six year old hummed then, and smiled at the cat like boy shed bonded with. She elbowed her brother when he let out a laugh, and so he huffed once more. "Stop being a brat Johnny," she scolded the twenty three year old. He rolled his eyes just a bit when she said that...then focused on the somewhat harsh and yet soft one. If the snarker made his sister happy, he didn't see any problem with him. He smirked a bit when the family oriented one blushed when Jess complimented him then. She said "I want kids," which seemed to startle both of them. However, when she began to say by adoption or whatever, obviously, Zazie became sarcastic. He said "Oh, I had no idea..." already obviously knowing about her pain thing. She looked like she was going to smack him for that one...then simply sighed and hugged him. He gasped, then asked "Boys or girls, and what would you name them?" "Boys I'd name Sky and Jesse," she told him, then smiled as she said "You may pick middle names," and he smiled and nodded.

Across the camp, Sunny and Connor were talking and laughing, playing some kind of card game and eating cookies. She mostly baked the cookies for him, but she liked the way they tasted too. He smiled sweetly when he saw the way the kitchen girl's face lit up when she ate a favorite cookie. He hummed and looked to where Lag Seeing, Hideo Honda, and Shirro last name unknown were. They and Sodoku were talking and having a great time, too. The blonde girl, Niche, was hanging around them as well, and smiling, The dancers and their singer got on pretty well, if he had to say so himself. He went back to focusing on his girl. Lag, meanwhile, closed his purplish eyes in a sweet smile. The light silvery haired and light skinned boy squeaked when he was hugged all of a sudden. He smiled when he saw it was just Zazie and Jessica, coming to see what they were doing. The twenty six year old bisexual male smiled, but was wondering if his mother was proud of him, up in heaven...The amiable and kind one then hummed and hugged the two back. Niche huffed a bit...though whether she was jealous of them or Lag no one could tell. She loved both Jess and Lag in a platonic way, so who knew. Hideo and Shirro were lean close to each other now, and whispering, and the others laughed. Deo turned an annoyed look their way...The sixteen year old then turned back to the fourteen year old. The two teenagers clearly had a thing for each other. Anyhow, they all decided to leave the tan male human and the light skinned genderfluid one to themselves. The white haired and blue and green eyed speedy and agile Ro was just fine with that. It seemed the short-black haired and green eyed glasses bound one was happy with that too.

Sodoku Maoh chuckled a bit, then the bisexual human male hummed and went towards the entrance. The half blind, amber eyed one was startled to see a man out there...The ash blonde one brushed at the hair that covered one eye, then shook his head. The light skinned and average height, one forty five pound Doku decided to go see what he wanted. The silvery haired and light purplish eyed man seemed startled by him. The two soon got to talking, and the light skinned man said his sister, Sylvette, had mentioned a flyer about this place. Gauche, the stranger, said he wanted to see one of their performances. Sodoku clapped the thirty six year old on the shoulder, saying "You're in luck! Were doing one this evening, and I'm sure it's okay for you to come in and hang out with us." Gauche smiled appreciatively, nodding to him and saying "Okay." He hummed a bit as he came in, going with Doku to his personal housing to hang out and talk. He even gave him some dinner when evening rolled around. He then walked out with Gauche, winking as he gestured him to where other people were already going. Clearly this was a public thing, which of course he should know from the fliers. Anyhow, he directed his eyes to the makeshift stage, seeing two teenagers and a girl come out first. They danced as Doku sang, then he gasped as a beautiful young man came out to dance...This one was wearing light purple silks and white clothes, and a silver circlet with an amethyst inlaid. He felt his heart beat pick up as he watched the emotional boy. He could feel the emotion in this dance particularly, though the other dancers did beautiful too. The teenagers both had gray clothes and blue silks. The girl had magenta clothes and pretty pink silks that suited her, but none of them were his type. He'd still compliment them if wanted, but the one he really wanted to compliment was the young man.

He watched them finish their performance, then they stepped off the stage while the thunder of applause went. Sodoku came over and took his hand, leading him away and he wondered what was going on. He gasped when he saw the pretty young man from the show. Lag turned to look at them, meeting eyes the same color as his own then finding himself blushing. He swallowed thickly and turned away a moment...then turned back with a smile. The two of them went to sit and talk, and soon were laughing and having a great time. It seemed Lag had made a new friend, though also the man was a potential love interest.

-skipping to engagement, then straight to the pieces of trash...because this fic is supposed to be about them meeting yes, but moreso about Noir being Noir, falling back in love, Roda being around and her falling in love too-

The younger male looked like he was going to cry, and now Gauche worried he had done something wrong...Then the dancer threw himself at the older male, and said "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Gauche chuckled and patted him, sweetly saying "Thank you. I love you much Lag," he then told the smaller male, and drew him up to kiss him. The others snickered, then quickly dispersed.  
-and skip again. Don't like it? Leave. I'm entitled to my skips-  
The man groaned and tried to shout as someone came up from behind and bashed his head into something...They'd drugged and napped him, and now the darkness overcame him. When he awoke, he'd forgotten who he was, and some guy (creep) with long hair told him he was Noir. He motioned to someone, and out walked a pretty dingo shift who said she was Roda. The two newly paired off thieves were then sent off on their first heist. They came back with the jewels and money and whatever else he'd wanted them to get him. He smirked and praised them, then sent them to go to bed. He was going to send them out much earlier the next day, so he wanted them to get their rest. Meanwhile, the highly emotional Lag was staring at his engagement ring and crying...He couldn't believe the one he shared the strongest bond, the one he cared most deeply for, was gone!

-skip again, they're just been stealing, now they're coming to the camp-  
Noir, whom Roda had taken to calling No, and he had taken to calling Ro (pfft), smirked as they ran. They soon found the camp, and he slipped inside with her, though came to a jerking halt when he saw a young man. Well, there were two young men, but one was crying. Why did he feel pain when he saw that beautiful silvery haired boy, young man, crying? He shook his head and sighed, crouching and rushing off around the side of the camp. He jumped up when he nearly ran into some redhead, because she said "Hey silver, what do you think you're doing? Who are you?!" she exclaimed the question. Almost immediately, the beautiful one was behind the one with the mixed breed cat following. Also, a cat like young man had grabbed the redhead, and a man pointed his gun at Noir. The hawk on said man's shoulder screeched and spread his wings threateningly. The thieves both snorted at the hawk, knowing they could take him. They didn't know if they could take the guy with the gun though, especially as he seemed of have a partner with a horse. The horse rider managed to get between them and separate them. Roda growled, snarling loudly when the beautiful one ran to Noir and hugged him. He pushed the younger one back, seeing the hurt and only shaking his head. "Gauche!" Sodoku snapped, and the thief jerked and looked at him a small moment. He then snorted and looked away, eyes going cold a moment then warming when he looked at Roda. Jiggy grabbed his arm, hauling him away, figuring the female wouldn't be dangerous without him. He was completely right, as now she seemed lost and Jessy took her away. She took Roda to her personal dwelling, letting the canine shift stay with her. Roda shuddered a moment, then sighed and softly thanked her, and she smiled and nodded then.

-another skip to jerk calling and threatening Noir, because of course he thinks Noir and Roda would be able to escape if they were even caught at all. This idiot has way too high a standard...-

Noir swore when the leader kept calling him up to threaten him over the cell phone, a cell phone which might I add wasn't actually his own. They'd stolen Gauche's phone, and broke it. Now he, Noir, had this one that the jerk could call him up on to threaten his life. He hung up, threw it on the ground, stomped on it and cracked it, not wanting to deal with it anymore. He startled when he saw Lag, whom he now knew as Lag, standing there and watching him. "Are...are you in trouble?" the beauty asked, though seemed hopeful he actually wasn't. He sighed as he said "Yes, Lag Seeing, I am in trouble...I just hope he doesn't come here, because you are all very nice, though I doubt he can take on both a gun and a horse," he laughed. "Oh, and a hawk too, and all those cats and the dog." He then shook his head a bit, and watched the boy walk closer. He wondered why his heart jumped and raced when the beauty got close to him...He only shook his head, getting this weird urge to just grab him and kiss him senseless. He shook his head, trying to fight it, but the longer the beauty stood there the stronger it got. He was almost glad when Roda and Niche rushed in, yelling something. He sighed and shook his head, saying "One at a time please," and looking at them. He noticed the ears and tail of the off white haired female were out, the tail wagging. "Jessica and Zazie found a pregnant dog!" Roda yelped excitedly, Niche 'helpfully' saying "Pregnant dog!" The two males looked at each other, then moved to go with them. They were led to where a beautiful black dog was lying stretched out and panting. "She...she's not giving birth now, is she?" Noir asked in a very worried tone. Jess shook her head, saying "No, Silver, she isn't; be calm," and he sighed at the nickname...but didn't tell her off.

Sodoku soon walked up with Sylvester, whom Noir had come to learn was found by him as a kitten. He also knew Doku had been but a boy, maybe twelve or thirteen, when he'd found the cat. The cat was about thirteen or fourteen, and had slowed down a bit with age but seemed extremely healthy. Anyhow, he smiled and stood beside Noir to talk to the man.

-another skip,Mao jerk can show up and get a beat down-

The men stared down, well really glared at each other, and Noir growled "Leave, right now, jerk." The long haired man smirked, saying "Is that the best insult you can come up with, you troglodyte?" He seemed startled a moment when Lag said "He's not a troglodyte, you are!" Then the young man quickly hid behind his fiancé, whom he's had asked him to marry him again. It had been another three weeks, and now the idiot was just showing up to try to harm them now. Anyhow, he said "You're the first one I'll take out, boy." Noir growled "You won't touch my wife," then looked to Lag and asked "Is it alright to call you that?" Lag blushed and hid his face, but nodded quickly to his fiancé. Noir smiled and kissed him then let go, and he and Jiggy, along with Jessy and Roda, advanced on the man. They had a knock down drag out fight, but ultimately it was them that won. Someone showed up to 'save' the leader, though really just grabbed him and ran off. Lag smiled and kissed his fiancé once more, once the guy was gone, and they saw Roda kissing Niche. A couple months later, Noir Suede and Lag were married, Lag taking the name Suede. A couple months after that, they came upon a little female human, and a boy...Both were clinging to one another, looking terrified. Lag gently called out to them and crouched down, acting like the dirty and hungry children were animals. The girl looked seven (changed it for this) and the boy looked about four. They each picked up one, taking them to the camp to wash and feed them. Turned out they were a pretty little curly haired redhead with light brown eyes, and a white haired child. They let them meet Sky Kasai (Fire, lol) and Jesse Akira, then put them to bed. The light skinned girl and boy with the purple eyes cuddled together. Jessa R and Jay T, as they were dubbed, soon got used to life in the camp. They even were given a kitten each, and loved and cared for them quite well after being shown how. It was amazing a four year old could care so well for a kitten, but he did. Little Red, as she was dubbed, also was allowed to ride Sheikh under supervision once every week. Of course, Jessy sat behind her and held her, but still she let her hold the reins. One day, Jessy and Jiggy came home with their own two charges, a boy and a girl. The boy had shoulder length black hair, and the girl had long black hair. Both had gray eyes, so they knew they were related in one way or another, and both appeared human. Both also had light skin, and the boy looked seven and the girl looked to be eight (changed both for this). They told the camp their last name was Rhodes. They wouldn't talk when asked where their parents were, though...and the others soon noticed the puppies. "Who are these guys?" Jessy asked kindly, and crouched down. "Soru," Shiva said, but in a bit of a flat tone, and Shiba shyly said "S...Shigeo." Jessy smiled and said "Those are handsome names, are hey both boys?" The two nodded simply, and the redhead sweetly smiled again, and nodded right back to the boy and girl.

-first skip for these kids-

The ten and seven year old 'siblings' smiled as they ran and played, their cats now three years old. Everyone had noticed Jessa seemed to have a skill in running, being super fast and all that. She also seemed to maybe be trying to figure something out about herself. Anyhow, she smiled as she, Jay, and the cats, Jordie and Jana, ran and played with one another. Shiva and Shiba simply stood by and watched, with their dogs whom were now grown as well. They were three, just like the two cats were, and watched with interest. Iva was twelve this year, and Shi was eleven, and Iva already knew she was bi. Anyhow, she smiled and whispered something to Shi, pointing then shaking her head.

-one more skip so Jessa can get her knives, and discover her sexuality-

The redhead thirteen year old squealed when Noir handed over the sleeve of knives to her. He'd been teaching her how to throw them, and now they were officially hers, for defense. Her and her 'brother's six year old cats, and the six year old dogs, were lazing about in the sun. Oh right, the pregnant dog's offspring were six, seven, or eight this year, they'd lost track. Anyhow, the redhead looked around for the ten year old JY, wanting to show him the knives. He and the fourteen year old Shiba were sitting together and drawing. She smirked, knowing Shi was bisexual and might be liking Jay a bit. Maybe it would become something when Jay was actually of legal age, but right now they were just happy kids. Oh right, both Iva and Shi had been 'adopted' as Jiggy and Jessy's kids those six years ago. Anyhow, the fifteen year old stared at the thirteen year old...then shook her head. She mentally kicked herself and scolded herself, sighing. What she didn't know was Jessa was bisexual, and might very well be developing feelings for her. Anyhow, for now she was just content to watch the girl be happy and excited.

What a great life.

End 


End file.
